


The Elves Would

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by TigerlilySoft kisses.Hugs.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Elves Would

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Summary: No specific canon. Just read and enjoy. Disclaimers: (insert generic disclaimer about how these cuties aren't mine, etc.) A/N: I wasn't hired for my spelling.

"So, there it is." Frodo said softly, "All out in the open." He sighed heavily as rain began pattering against the window. "We have declared our love for one another."

Sam sat there, watching blue eyes reflected in the glass. Although his heart was full, he kept his tongue still. His hands, though, shook and would _not_ be stilled.

Frodo ran a finger across the damp glass, causing a tiny squeek. "What shall we do about it, Samwise?"

Sam blinked, swallowed the dry lump that had formed in his throat, "Do, sir? I don't see no need to _do_ anything........save love each other."

Frodo lowered his eyes, "Oh, Sam." he sighed,"My dear, sweet, Sam." Sam felt himself blush.  
"How do you love me, Samwise? As a friend? A brother? How do you love me, dearest Sam?" Frodo sounded on the verge of tears.  
Sam stared down at his lap, at his trembling hands, "We've ever been friends, sir, and I've brothers aplunty" He looked up again, "I just love you, Mr. Frodo."

A moment passed.  
Frodo wiped at his eyes and sighed again. "I will tell you how I love _you_ , Sam." Another sigh, this one deeper and weighted with sorrow.
    
    
    "  I want to lie with you, Sam.  I.......I want you to touch me....
    to, to _kiss_ me long and slow......... like....... a lover."  The last words were whispered.
    

Sam stood, more than willing to see to his master's need, for it matched his own. An upraised hand stopped him, "No, dearest love, please don't. If you touch me, love, I shall certinly fall apart."  
"And what's wrong with that?" Sam was standing close now, not quite touching, "Your Sam's here, my love, he'll catch you."  
Turning away from the window, Frodo took a step away, "You give me so much already, Sam, too much." Sam shook his head, reached out........

Frodo took another step back, "And what have I to give you? We cannot wed with a grand Party, and good wishes. I cannot give you..." a gasp as the tears began to fall, "babies. The only thing I can give you is shame and...and heartache...."

"Shush, sush, now." Sam cooed as, slowly, carefully, he drew Frodo into his arms, "See? See there? Your Sam's caught you. You don't have to give me anything, me dear. Just let me hold you, and...." A kiss.  
Soft and warm on a cool, tear streaked, face. Sam stopped shaking when a head of dark curls rested on his shoulder, and arms slid gracefully round his middle.

It seemed like forever.  
Standing there.  
Holding each other.  
Kisses, soft, and unhurried.

A shaft of sunlight broke them apart.  
Sam could have held Frodo.  
He was stronger, bigger.  
But, that wasn't what Sam wanted.

"The rain's stopped." Frodo said glancing out the window. "Aye." Sam agreed, "Summer rains never last long."
    
    
    "You must have work you need to do, Sam."  Frodo said, sounding as if nothing had happend.......  
    "Aye, that I do, sir."  Sam sounded the same..........
    Frodo forced a smile, "Right.  I'll leave you to it, then.  I've got tons of reading, and there's that verse I was translating.."
    The smile faded, "Right.  Well, give my reguards to the Gaffer....."
    

Frodo smiled again and went to the door. The latch clicked.  
The big green door opening, spilling sunlight across the tiles.........
    
    
    The latch clicked again as Sam gentley pushed the door.........
    ......closed............
    

"I ain't going no where, sir." Sam said quietly. Frodo looked horrified, "But, Sam, the consequences..........." "I'll take 'em as they come, sir."  
"Your Gaffer..........?"  
Sam smiled, "Won't never understand, Mr. Frodo." Frodo shook his head.

Sam's expression turned thoughtful, "But, y'know? I just bet........ I just bet the Elves would."

* _end_


End file.
